dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Majin
This article is about the race of magic-created demons. For the people under control of Babidi's magic, see List of Majins. |RomName=Majin |Homeworld=EarthDragon Ball Online, 2010 |Average Height=Between 5 and 8 feet |Diet=Sweets in general; Omnivorous |Sapience Level=Sapient }} |''Majin''|lit. "Demon person"}} is a race under the magic of Bibidi or his doppelganger, Babidi. They make their debut with Majin Buu in "The Djinn Awakens?!", the 460th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on March 4, 1994. They make their first anime appearance with the same character in "Buu is Hatched", the 232nd episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on July 4, 1994. In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Offworlder race. The most recognizable type of Majin are the Majin subspecies created by Mr. Buu and Miss Buu, though several other members of the Majin species who are not part of this subspecies appear throughout the series. History The first member of this race known is the original Majin Buu, who has existed since time immemorial, cycling between rampages and long hibernation,Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 and was summoned once again 5 million years before Age by the evil wizard Bibidi, who was mistakenly believed by Shin to have been the original Majin Buu's creator. The first Majin to appear was the Teapot Genie - who debuted in Dr. Slump - he defeated Arale but was defeated by the angered Tsukutsun Tsun. Additionally, another member of the race not known to be of relation to Buu named Majin Ozotto existed on the Green Planet until he was defeated by the Z Fighters in the lead up to the Cell Games.Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., 1994 In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, it is revealed that, in Age 790, Majin Buu created a female mate called Miss Buu for himself. This led them to start a family leading to the birth of their first child Baby Buu via the Love-Love Beam technique, and thus the dawn of the Majin race on Earth. Majins run the theme park Boo World, which was created by Mister Bii in honor of Majin Buu. The park is divided into "Tasty Zone" and "Fun Zone". In Age 1000, the Majins play significant role, and various classes of Majin can be chosen as playable characters in Dragon Ball Online. In the Xenoverse series, both male and female Majins are shown to be members of the Time Patrol with several living in Toki Toki City in Age 850 and Conton City in Age 852. Interestingly, some of the Majin Time Patrollers do not seem to be fully aware of their race's history such as the creation of Miss Buu and development of the Love-Love Beam. In Xenoverse 2, Lord Slug is shown to be aware of the existence of Majin and their demonic nature having heard about all the planets destroyed by Majin Buu due to his association with various demons while leading his Demon clan indicating that Majin Buu is well-known among the universe's demonic races. Cooler is also shown to be aware of the existence of Majin Buu as he had been warned about them by his father King Cold like he had with Cooler's brother, Frieza. Several comments made by various characters in the Xenoverse series implies that there my have been other Majin besides Kid Buu may have existed in the past. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Majins are classified as part of one Offworlder races along with Shinjin and Demons. Tekka can be customized to be a Majin of a unknown origin if Offworlder is selected as their race at the beginning of the game and certain hair options are selected. If another race is chosen, Tekka can later use the Dragon Balls to make a wish to change their race into to an Majin Offworlder of either gender. Tekka can also encounter various Majins inside the Timespace Rift. The origins of some of these Majins is unclear due to the nature of the Timespace Rift as a world where different timelines intersect. As a result Majin from various timelines are shown such as Ratopa, a Majin once served as a Supreme Kai. The game also introduces Majin-based EX-Fusions such as Majin Satan and Janenbu. Buu's subspecies Appearence They appear to be gum-like humanoids with various skin tones and antenna on their heads. Body manipulation One of the most interesting aspects about Buu's Majin subspecies is their amorphous, shape-changing bodies that allow them to easily mold their flesh, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks and also extend and enlarge their limbs. In Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 though Majins lack hair they are shown to sport their antenna and the body tissue on their head in ways resembling hairstyles. The ability to absorb appears to be unique to Majin Buu, as no other Majin has ever displayed this trait, additionally, unlike the original Majin Buu, regular Majins are not immortal and can age. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Majins are shown to be capable of regeneration. Each version of Majin Buu that appeared in the original manga had a different type of morphing ability: The fat Majin Buu's round, fat body aided his defense and allowed him to inflate and regenerate dismembered parts of his body like a balloon; Evil Buu's ability appeared to be stretching and becoming very lengthy; Super Buu could liquify himself, mentally control detached parts of his body, absorb enemies, and much of everything else Majin Buu and Evil Buu could do. Kid Buu, as well as Majin Buu, showed the ability to split themselves into numerous copies. Super Buu's absorption allows him to take on the similar facial features, clothing, and the techniques of his most dominantly powerful absorbed victims. The fat Majin Buu is another product of absorption that wears clothing. Skin color Traditionally, Buu's Majin subspecies were one standard color (pink) until the appearance of Evil Buu: a manifestation of Buu's dispelled evil. However, this can be explained by the fact that Evil Buu was dispelled entirely from Majin Buu's body, and was not the traditional type of Majin (rather than Kid Buu, or Miss Buu and other female Majin reproduce in Dragon Ball Online; resulting in pink Majin). In Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2, during character creation, Majin can be various colors such as red, yellow, green, and blue. Some Time Breaker Majin are a similar color to Evil Buu. In Xenoverse 2, Majin Buu's fission produced offspring can have either Red/Pink, Blue, or Yellow skin and their skin color can change if the Future Warrior gives one food five times (the Future Warrior can halt the process by telling them to Calm Down when they start to change color). The child's skin color determines which type of items they will bring back from their walk after being given food (Red/Pink for Super Souls, Blue for healing items, and Yellow for clothing). Also in Xenoverse 2, Majins retain their selected skin color when reverting to their Pure Majin form. Gender difference Dragon Ball Online is the first media to show female Majin, as those in the original series spawned from a single, male Majin (Kid Buu). Throughout the original series, it is shown that Majin come in all different body types; the frail Evil Buu, the fat Majin Buu, the tall and muscular Super Buu, and the shorter Kid Buu. However, most male Majin are fat and female Majin are slender like the evil incarnations of Buu. Unlike Majin Buu, the Majins also have more than one antennae and their numbers depend on the gender. Male Majins tend to have two to four antennae shaped similar to horns while the female ones have several that are stylized like hair. As the female Majin were inspired by human females due to Good Buu getting ideas on female appearances from Bob & Margaret (before the fission that created Miss Buu), female Majin share certain attributes with human females, such as a feminine bust and slender feminine body shape. While the majority of male Majin are fat like their progenitor Mr. Buu, several skinny male Majin have appeared in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Fusions. In Dragon Ball Super, it is shown by Good Buu that the bodies of male Majin can slim down if they train strenuously enough, indicating that their fat bodies may be the result of their love of eating. Losing weight also increases a male Majin's power level and gain a physique similar to Super Buu. However due to their love of food it is implied it can be hard for male Majin to slim down through strenuous training and exercise as shown by the Majin Time Patroller Dekeit in Xenoverse 2 who ends up cheating on his diet by eating 30 cakes and as a result is unable to slim down despite his daily jogging routine. It is also shown that while female Majin can have issues with their body image despite being slimmer than their male counterparts, as shown by Majin Time Patroller Kunel who becomes fixated on losing weight after overhearing an insensitive perverted comment about her appearance from Elder Kai and decides to go on a diet as a result though eventually decides to take advantage of her body manipulation abilities instead to deal with her body image issues, though is displeased with the results. However she eventually she grows tired of worrying about her appearance and dieting, deciding to quit dieting after coming to the realization she is okay with her body and comes to consider her nice and soft pillowy marshmallow body is adorable and one of her most charming features. Reproduction Buu's Majin subspecies have two basic forms of reproduction, both of which are demonstrated by Mr. Buu. The first method is Fission where a single Majin splits into two different copies of itself (this should not be confused with Cloning as the new entity is quite different from the original). Majin Buu has used fission twice, the first time was to remove the evil from his heart resulting in the birth of Evil Buu who would absorb Majin Buu to become Super Buu before reverting to his original Pure Majin form, Kid Buu. The second time was a result of Good Buu's desire of female companionship after read Bob & Margaret one of Mr. Satan's adult books. After obtaining ideas about female mates, Buu split into the male Majin Mr. Buu and the first female Majin, Miss Buu. It would seem that in Miss Buu's case it is possible for the one who initiates the fission has some control over the being created as Good Buu was able to create a female Majin using ideas obtained from Bob & Margaret. However this form of Majin reproduction is rare and only two Majins are known to been born by this method, Evil Buu & Miss Buu and was the Majin's only method of reproduction until the creation of Miss Buu. It was only after Miss Buu's creation that the second method developed. The couple longing for a child like Human couples, they read Bob & Margaret again to work that out and developed the process that would become the Majins main means of reproduction. They tore many pieces from various parts of their bodies, mixed them together, and birthed life into the dumpling-shaped pieces by firing their Love-Love Beam at it. This resulted in the birth of their first child, Baby Buu. It is implied they did this several more times after Baby Buu's birth ultimately resulting in establishment of the Majin as a race. Presumably this became the main form of reproduction among the Majin. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, a time rift anomaly forms around Majin's Buu rebuilt house during the time period in which Majin Buu starts reading Bob & Margaret. Majin Buu gets lonely and inspired by Mr. Satan's relationship with his daughter Videl, decides to create children of his own using fission, but must eat a lot of food in order to have enough energy to perform it. If the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) feeds Majin Buu enough food, then he can use fission to create a new child. Normally Majin Buu is limited to creating up to 6 offspring, however if the Future Warrior is a Majin then his limit increases to 10 offspring. Diet Due to their Candy Beam technique, Buu's Majin subspecies's diet consists mainly of candy and other sweets like cookies, ice cream, and pudding. As they can turn anything or anyone into candy/food using the technique, some members of their race (Majin Buu and Super Buu) have been known to turn other beings into different kinds of candy/food. Evil Buu is the only Majin known to have eaten another Majin turned into candy, after Good Buu's attempt to defeat Evil Buu with Candy Beam backfired turning Good Buu into candy which Evil Buu ate causing him to transform into Super Buu, an act which can viewed as a form of cannibalism (eating one's own kind). Due to the amorphous bodies Majin can eat large amounts of food/candy and have appetites that can rival the Saiyans. Some members have been shown to be quite selfish when it comes to food as Majin Buu refused to let God of Destruction Beerus have even a single pudding cup out of the large number of pudding cups Majin Buu had. A Majin's love of food/candy borders on gluttony, Super Buu became horrified at the prospect of spending an eternity trapped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber without sweets, resulting him becoming so angry that he rips through the dimensional wall separating the two dimensions allowing him to escape, and celebrates his freedom by systematically turning everyone on Kami's Lookout into food and consuming them. Majins do seem to be capable of eating and even enjoying types of food other than sweets as seen in Son Goku and His Friends Return, when Mr. Buu is seen eating regular food with Kibito Kai and Mr. Satan. Mr. Buu is also depicted eating regular food at Bulma's Birthday Party in Dragon Ball Super, indicating that Majins are omnivorous. However it has been shown that they can be generous with their ability to create food, as the Candy Beam can be used to create food for others leading many a Majin to take up the culinary arts and the role of chef/cook as a career option. In Dragon Ball Online, Mighty Majins can choose the secondary career option Grand Chef Majin. In Xenoverse 2, Good Buu and his fission produced offspring are shown to be able to eat a variety of food & drinks such as fish (including fish bones and scales), mushrooms, fruits, vegetables, water, and Milk in addition to their traditional diet of sweets. Inside time rift anomaly that forms around Majin Buu's House, Majin Buu must be fed a certain amount of food in order to fill his fullness meter and gives him energy to perform Fission. Once he has reached maximum fullness, he will have enough energy to perform allowing him to create miniature Majin offspring. He can do this up to 6 times (if the Warrior is not a Majin) or 10 times if the Future Warrior is a Majin. The Warrior can also give food to Buu's children in exchange for them bring the Warrior a gift when they return from their walk. If the Warrior gives the same child food five times, the child will change color, allowing them to receive different types of items (the type of item is determined by the Majin's color). It is unclear if this skin color changing from eating applies to all of Buu's Majin offspring (both fission and those produced by Love-Love Beam reproduction) or just the one's produced by Good Buu's fission. Interestingly, one of the items the Majins are capable of consuming are poisonous mushrooms which they can consume without suffering or dying from food poisoning. It is implied that all Majin are able to consume Poisonous Mushrooms with no ill effects, according to conversions the Warrior can over hear in Conton City. Presumably Majins either have an extremely strong digestive system capable of filtering out poisonous substances they consume or possess a immunity (or at the least a higher tolerance) to the toxin found within said mushrooms (Majins are not completely immune to all poisons as they can be poisoned by certain attacks in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2). They are also shown to be susceptible to the Secret Poison used by Frost. Ki Majin Buu is said to possess an odd ki signature that makes it hard to tell how strong Buu really is. Majins seem to be able to manipulate ki naturally, though it is unclear if they are able to sense ki naturally as Innocent Buu was incapable of sensing ki, while Super Buu and Kid Buu could (it is possible that Super Buu and Kid Buu learned how to do so or Kid Buu originally possessed regained the ability to Sense ki and Super Buu simply regained it as a result of Evil Buu absorbed Good Buu). Majins can also multiply their ki via the Kaio-ken technique. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Majin avatars can use Godly ki via the God Class-up. Culture Generally Majins are fun loving race who love to eat due to their larger appetites. Though originally a peaceful race, following the death of Mani Mani (who died while protecting his fellow Majin during an attack on Earth by remnants the Galactic Frieza Army) in Age 834, many Majins were inspired to become fighters and began studying the Martial Arts. Due to their strange powers and abilities, Majins are often viewed by members of other races to be odd or strange, though some find them interesting due to their power and unusual abilities. Due to their love of fun and making people happy, some Majins enjoy working as entertainers as many are employed at the Boo World theme park in Dragon Ball Online. Even Majins in Conton City such as Gaccho and Wabara are known to enjoy entertaining their fellow Time Patrols with Gaccho and Wabara's Magical Majin History Quizzes in Xenoverse 2. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the female Majin Lullus works as a dancer. Despite technically being Demons, Majins are for the most part good natured, though as shown by Kid Buu, Super Buu, Haru Haru, and Shun Shun, evil Majins do exist. Additionally there is a risk of Majins losing their good hearts when they attempt to access their pure form and essentially becoming another incarnation of Kid Buu. Their legendary power and demonic origins make them valued members of demonic armies such as Lord Slug's clan and the Time Breakers. However as shown by Good Buu, Mani Mani, and the Time Patrol Majins, good Majins can be just as valuable to the forces of good. Clothing Generally Majins wear a type of clothing known as Buu-gi. Buu-gi are clothes that are elastic and specifically designed to be worn by Majins and resemble clothes worn by Kid Buu, Super Buu, Majin Buu, Battle Armor, Yardrat, and Metamorans. Buu-gi will also conform to a Majin's gender and body type. It is implied that Majin generally prefer clothing that looks cool (with features such as scarfs or capes), fun (such as the Jester-like Fun Suit), and/or fashionable. Originally, Kid Buu wore only bracers, shoes, and signature pants with a Majin M'' on his belt buckle. After absorbing Grand Supreme Kai, in addition to his signature pants and belt Majin Buu obtained a vest, cape, yellow boots, and yellow gloves. Evil Buu also wore similar attire though his cape was a different color. After Evil Buu became Super Buu, his outfit changed back to the one originally worn by Kid Buu. With each absorption, Super Buu usually gained an article of clothing such as Gotenks' Metamoran vest, Piccolo's weighted training cape, and the upper body portion of Ultimate Gohan's Gi, which he later removed after absorbing Vegito. It should be noted that Majin are capable of removing their clothing, as Innocent Buu has been known to remove his clothes in order to take a bath and Super Buu's aforementioned removal of Gohan's shirt. Interestingly, Majins are apparently capable of regenerating their clothing as well as their bodies even if they are blown to pieces, which was shown various times by Majin Buu's various incarnations. Also unlike most races, clothing worn by Majin hardly ever show any major battle damage. In ''Xenoverse, this extends not only to Majin Buu's Clothes and Buu-gi, but to all types of clothing such as Battle Suits and Turtle Hermit Uniforms as all clothing regenerate with it wearer following a Majin's use of the Ill Bomber technique to blow themself into pieces. Additionally, all clothing worn by Majin will stretch along with its user when stretching parts of their body (however this may be simply be a game mechanic as this stretching attribute also applies to Namekian characters). It is likely that due to their magical powers, any clothing worn by Majins that was not specifically designed for them (such as Battle Armor, Time Patroller Suit, and Turtle Hermit Uniforms) may be altered magically, allowing it to regenerate and stretch along with its wearer. Like most humanoid females (such as Humans and Saiyans), female Majin wear garments to cover chest and/or to support their bust (in Xenoverse female Majin wear a red strapless bra as an irremovable undergarment which can seen when they are either not wearing any upper body clothing or wearing upper body clothing that would expose all or part of their chest if the undergarment was not present such as Broly's Clothes or Uub's Clothes). While most Majin typically wear Buu-gi, some are known to prefer other types of clothing. The female Majin Time Patroller Taino prefers to wear Ginyu Force style battle armor as she is a big fan of the Ginyu Force. Haru Haru & Shun Shun wear Time Breaker Battle Armor as they are high-ranking members of the Time Breakers. When a Majin transforms into their Pure Majin state, they will wear clothing identical to that worn by Kid Buu, though their they will revert back to the clothing they where wearing before they transformed after reverting back to their base form. In Xenoverse 2, Majin Time Patrol recruits are issued Buu-gi called the Time Patrol Gi which features the Time Patrol logo and is the official uniform for Majin recruits. There are two different versions of the Time Patrol Gi that are issued based on the Majin's gender. Other Majin types Not every member of the Majin race is a part of the subspecies spawned by Majin Buu and several other types of Majin have appeared. The first is the Teapot Genie, a Majin who existed on Earth. The second are the Spring Majin and their variants - the Ensei Majin and Gogyo Majin, which exist on Planet Earth. The third is Majin Ozotto, a Super Monster who dwells on the Green Planet. This type of Majin possess the special trait of shape-shifting into a foe and copying their signature abilities. The Super Monster is also capable of undergoing a transformation, becoming rotund and growing extra arms from it's chest. The fourth is the Phantom Majin (幻魔人, genmajin) - called Phantasm in the English subs - with the only example being Hirudegarn, who was created from a statue of a Demon God by a clan of evil wizards who infused it with evil, turning into a living monster. It evades attacks by turning into ectoplasm, using its tail to absorb the energy of living beings, and breathing fire. The Phantom Majin has displayed two forms. Additionally there is such a thing as a battle-enhanced Majin, the only example being Nox - who was created by magicians. Classes and forms Classes Two starting careers are available to the Majin race in Dragon Ball Online: Mighty Majin (the physical fighting class) and Wonder Majin (the spiritual class). Once reaching the required level of skill, a Mighty Majin may choose to take on one of two secondary careers Ultimate Majin or Grand Chef Majin, while a Wonder Majin may choose to take on Karma Majin or Plasma Majin. Majin who work as Time Breakers are referred to as "Addicted Majin". Pure Majin In Dragon Ball Online, when members of the Majin race manage to summon Shenron, they can wish for a unique transformation labelled as Pure Form. This form resembles Kid Buu, who is Majin Buu's Pure Form. The Pure form is also mentioned in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, when Future Super Buu achieves his Pure form, Future Kid Buu. When a regular member of the Majin race (like the ones in Dragon Ball Online) takes on their Pure Form, their dormant power is released. When a Majin who has absorbed others to increase their power takes on their Pure Form (like Majin Buu), their power changes to what it was before the absorptions, in Super Buu's case decreasing when becoming Kid Buu. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, a Majin Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can access this form via the Purification Awoken Skill which they can unlock with the help of the version of Good Buu from an alternate timeline located inside a time rift anomaly around his house that can be accessed via the Majin Buu's House Time Miniature in Conton City. After helping Good Buu create three children by feeding him food to power his fission, Majin Buu will sense the Warrior's dormant power and though reluctant due to his negative opinion of Kid Buu, decided to help them unlock it as they had helped him start a family. Buu reveals that there is a risk that the Future Warrior will lose their good heart, causing them to essentially turn into another incarnation of Kid Buu, though the Warrior is undeterred. Supported by Goten and Trunks, the Warrior fights Majin Buu and eventually unlocks their Pure Majin form while fighting him. In their pure Majin form, the Warrior takes a form nearly identical to Kid Buu though retains their voice and skin tone. The Warrior also gains access to Kid Buu's techniques and fighting style such as Mystic Ball Attack, Pearl Flash, Vanishing Ball, Quick Sleep, Maximum Charge, Super Vanishing Ball, Teleporting Vanishing Ball, and Angry Shout. Supreme Kai Supreme Kai}} It is revealed in Dragon Ball Fusions that Majin can serve as Supreme Kai, though there is only one known example: Ratopa, who served as Supreme Kai long ago but eventually quit. Armors By utilizing the class upgrades, the Majin avatars in Dragon Ball Heroes are capable of gaining different armors as part of their body that increase their power. God Power In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Majin avatars are capable of taking on a god state like all of the other avatars by unleashing "God Power". Super Monster's transformation Majin Ozotto (the Super Monster) is shown to be capable of a transformation unique to his Majin type, in his transformed state he becomes much more rotund, and grows a pair of extra arms. Post-Transformation Phantom Majin Phantom Majin like Hirudegarn are shown to be capable of evolving into a new state, with Hirudegarn taking on his transformation after being taken down by Gotenks, this form is much stronger and grants the Phantom Majin wings in order to allow flight. Known Majin Buu's Majin subspecies *Kid Buu **Future Kid Buu **Huge Buu (Kid Buu w/ South Supreme Kai absorbed) ***Innocent Buu (Kid Buu w/ South and Grand Supreme Kais absorbed) ****Good Buu *****Majuub (Uub fused w/ Good Buu) *****Mr. Buu ****Future Innocent Buu *****Future Good Buu ****Evil Buu *****Future Evil Buu ***Super Buu (Evil Buu w/ Good Buu absorbed) ****Future Super Buu *Baby Buu *Majin Mani Mani - Mentioned in the Dragon Ball Online timeline, he died fighting Frieza's forces in Age 834 and inspired the Majin to become fighters. *Kabra (A small Majin-Buu-type Majin in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Yoshito-kun (A fancy looking Majin Buu with a monocle and a "crown" in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Salaga (a Kid Buu-type Majin in Dragon Ball Heroes) *Time Patrol Majins **Unnamed Mighty Majin (Dragon Ball Online trailer) **Taino - Female Majin in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Leader of the Taino Force. **Majin Future Warrior **Majin Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) **Goma **Graham *Addicted Majins **Haru Haru **Shun Shun *Pakka - A skinny yet muscular male Majin who has studied martial arts and philosophy.Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 *Maida - A skinny male Majin who studies kenpo and is good at controlling ki. *Ratopa - A skinny male Majin who once served as a Supreme Kai long ago. *Paopao - A buff Majin who is very proud of his hard earned muscles, he resists eating the sweets he loves in order to keep his body tone. *Ninny - A Majin who excels at support moves. *Petrona - Innocent tomboyish Majin girl. *Lullus - A Majin girl who is a dancer. Other Majin *Teapot Genie - a Majin who existed on Earth. *Majin Ozotto - a "Super Monster" who lived on the Green Planet. *Hirudegarn - a Phantom Majin created on Planet Konats. *Spring Majin - a type of Majin which live on Earth. *Ensei Majin - a type of Majin which live on Earth. *Gogyo Majin - a type of Majin which live on Earth. *Nox - a battle-enhanced Majin created by magicians long ago, his main purpose is to fight and he does nothing but that. Fusions *Janembuu (Super Janemba + Kid Buu) *Majin Satan (Good Majin Buu + Mr. Satan) Trivia *Majin Buu was partially based off the Dr. Slump villain "Teapot Genie" (茶ビン魔人; Chabin Majin), who along with resembling the fat version of Buu, was also incredibly powerful, and was referred to as a Majin. *Three types of Majins, also not part of the Majin race created by Buu and not related to Babidi's Majins, appear in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans: Gogyo Majin, Ensei Majin, and Spring Majin. *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, if a Majin Future Warrior talks to Frieza while he is their Master, Frieza will mention that he is impressed at how powerful Majins are able to become without the need to transform. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, when first fought in the main story Zarbon will find a Majin Future Warrior appearance monstrous and repulsive regardless if they are male or female. However while training a Majin Future Warrior he will be jealous of the Majin's shiny and smooth skin. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, if a Majin Future Warrior takes on Dodoria as an Instructor, Dodoria will reveal he originally thought they where a member of Dodoria's race when he first saw them, but after looking at them more closely he realizes they are not. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, one of the Combatants inside Frieza's Spaceship will mention that he heard that the Majin Homeworld was destroyed along time ago, indicating that it is possible that Majin Buu or one of his various incarnations may have spawned other Majins in the past or more likely that Kid Buu had destroyed his planet of origin during one of his rampages in the past. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Lord Slug is shown to be aware of the existence of Majins and their demonic nature as he had heard stories about the planets destroyed by Majin Buu and refers to them as those legendary creatures, indicating that the Majin through Majin Buu's various incarnations have attained legendary status among Demon Clansmen. However Slug is unaware of what Majins look like as he does recognize them as a demon at first due to their harmless looking appearance, though later realizes the Majin Future Warrior's connection to the demonic creature of legend and welcomes them into his army, quite pleased to have such a creature as an underling. *In the English releases of Dragon Ball, anyone with the Demon mark is considered a Majin but in the Japanese releases, that is not the case. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Majin ca:Majins es:Majin Category:Races Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Majin